Kill la Kill: Facing Your True Self
by Mega-Moto
Summary: So I'm gonna keep doing this thing, so I changed the name. This is the story of two sisters, one who can't face her past, and one who is stuck in theirs. The first chapter is a little lame because I wrote it in 40 minutes but the rest will be super good. There will be some RyukoXMako later... maybe... if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1: Clothes Shopping

Author's note: This is a really short thing I wrote for my writing class in under an hour with almost no editing. If people like it maybe I'll do a thing like fix or continue it, maybe. I hope someone finds some enjoyment out of this.

"Ryuko-chan please try this on I think it will look good on you." Mako pleaded with her best friend while holding up the dark blue shirt with funny designs. Ryuko had been opposed to any clothes Mako or her sister Satsuki had picked out for her.

"I don't know guy's that doesn't really seem like something I would wear, maybe we should try another store." Ryuko looked away from them refusing any eye contact while lightly scratching her cheek.

"We've been to three stores today, and we aren't leaving until you buy something because that jacket and those pants are the only things you have to wear and it's been that way for weeks." Satsuki scolded her sister. "Eventually Ryuko you're going to have to get over…"

"It has nothing to do with that okay… I just don't like any on the clothes here." Ryuko stopped her before she could say something that either Satsuki would regret or she would.

Silence took over the trio of girls and no one could think of anything to say. The awkwardness of it all seemed to last for a slowly ticking eternity until a friendly store clerk came to ask them if they needed anything. Mako and Satsuki bought a few things they had picked out from the store and Ryuko left to wait outside.

When Satsuki and Mako came back out Ryuko wordlessly started to walk in a new direction before being stopped by Satsuki. "Ryuko this can NOT keep happening. You have to let go of the past, it's not healthy. Senketsu wouldn't want this."

" I'm not being healthy huh, well that's pretty fucking funny." Ryuko spat out. No other teenager could understand the stress and pain shopping for clothes brought her. "All you want to do is ignore the past as if it never happens. You're so desperate for the normal life you never got that you would sweep all the things we've been through, and all the horrible things YOU did under the rug. You don't care if it hurts other people as long as you can be normal. You want to ignore that the entire planet almost get eaten by living clothes, you want to ignore what our mom tired to do, and did do. You disbanded Nudist Beach because you were scared that one day it would destroy the wall of normalcy you've been trying to build since the say it all ended. You had honnouji academy tore down within a week, you threw away every single thing that could possibly bring you back to that bat shit crazy life we used to live. And now, NOW you want me to forget my best friend. It's not me who's living in the past Satsuki, it's you who can't face it. I don't know what Ragyo did to you but it fucked with your head bad."

"Ryuko-chan, Satsuki-sama, please don't fight." Mako pleaded but it was far to late.

"Pfft best friend he was a fucking piece of clothing, if that's what you call a best friend then your nothing more than the pig in human clothing that I always thought you were."

"Fuck you, sis."

And with that Ryuko walked off. She stopped for just a second and turned around. "Sorry I ruined our date Mako." Then she was gone. Mako tried to chase after her but she had quickly disappeared into the steady stream of people that was always in town.

Mako went back to the clothing store and saw that Satsuki was still standing there and seemingly hadn't moved since she had left to look for Ryuko. As she got closer Mako realized she was crying, not sobbing or anything, but tears steadily ran down her unnervingly calm face.

"I did something awful, didn't I Mako."


	2. Chapter 2: Comfy Alley

Authors Note: So I guess I'm gonna keep doing the thing. I'll actually edit it from now on but my spelling and grammar aren't the best and I will slip up. My friends won't edit for me either. Anyway as sad as it is the last chapter got a whole two reviews and it really motivated me. Knowing that someone is actually reading this is nice. So I hope you like this chapter. I wrote and rewrote the middle part a bunch because I wasn't happy with it but I think I made something good. If you like this chapter reviews are nice... it's not like I like reviews are anything... baka. WOW... I'm sorry for that joke.

* * *

**Ryuko **

Blood dripped from Ryuko's knuckles, hitting the hardly lit tile floor with an unsettling rhythm. The bathroom she had locked herself in was ordinary, the only thing to make it stand out from all the other bathrooms within the mall was the newly formed fist shaped dent in the paper towel dispenser. If you had visited the bathroom a few moments ago you would have come face to face with a whirlwind of anger and sadness.

Ryuko's eyes stung, and for the third time since she had locked herself in the bathroom tears had started to well up in them. Coming in here was not a smart idea and Ryuko didn't want to imagine the crowd of people that had formed outside, the rooms walls were hardly sound proof. She just hoped Mako wouldn't be waiting out there for her when she finally grew a spine and could face the outside world again. She didn't know how long she stayed there, there was only the endless cycle of crying and then trying not to cry and leave. Eventually her tears had run dry and the only thing she could do was brace herself to face the reality waiting for her outside of the bathroom door.

Slowly the door opened, and when Ryuko stepped outside there was a sea of people washing around the mall almost indistinguishable from the one that had existed before she had entered the small cramp bathroom. Ryuko quickly checked to see if Satsuki or Mako was around and was almost surprised to see she was still alone. Good now no one could drag her home. The thing was though where would she go if not home? She couldn't stay with any of the elite four without being sold out, and Aikuro and Tsumugu hadn't been seen since the disbanding of Nudist Beach. God it felt like it had happened so long ago, it had only been a month. Ryuko didn't know where to go. "_Oh well."_ She thought, it wouldn't be the first time she slept in an alleyway.

It didn't take her long to find a comfortable looking ally, she knew where all the good ones where. It seemed there wasn't anyone else in there, which meant it was less likely she would wake up to someone trying to do _something_ to her while she slept. Using her coat as a blanket she found the most comfortable looking pile of garbage to use for a pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Ryuko awoke with a bolt, it was the same nightmare again. It always ended before she could reach out to the familiar red scarf. His last words echoing in her mind.

"There comes a time where a girl out grows her sailor uniform."

_Stupid _

"You can find something much cuter than me."

_I thought you knew you were more than just clothes to me. _

Ryuko noticed she no longer smelled the foulness of the alleyway she had fallen asleep it, and not only that she was on a bed. She panicked at first, worried someone had found her and decided to take her home as a play thing, or worse Satsuki. She then noticed the smiling figure in the chair to her side. Aikuro.

"Ahhh Ryuko we must stop meeting like this. It's been a long time." He said with his usual smugness. She expected that his clothes would slowly start coming off, but they didn't.

"Your clothed , that's unusual." Ryuko commented on his odd appearance.

"Well as Satsuki informed us… the world doesn't need nudists anymore." He sighed.

As much as him being naked had made her uncomfortable in the past, seeing him like this just made her sad. He was a nudist in human clothing.

"So where are we, and why did you take me here?" Ryuko asked.

"Well Tsumugu and I lived together for a while, but he couldn't stand living in a place like this, he didn't want to forget the past like Satsuki did. So once I was alone I moved in here. It's nothing special Ryuko, we aren't in Nudist Beach headquarters 2.0 or anything. Just an apartment I registered under a fake name. I took you here when I found you sleeping in an alleyway, it's funny how many times I've had to do that." He sounded sad when he mentioned Tsumugu, and his face never reached anything higher than a neutral expression. Ryuko guessed seeing all his hard work wash away, and then having his best friend leave him really destroyed him. "You can't stay here Ryuko, I imagine Statsuki will send people to look for you and I don't want her to know I'm here. You don't have to leave now though. Take some time and collect your thoughts. Don't worry, now that you know where I am you can come visit after a while. Now if you excuse me I have some errands to run, please be gone when I get back." And with that he left leaving Ryuko alone in the small bedroom. Eventually Ryuko got up and decided to look around. It was a small apartment, aside from the bedroom there was a kitchen/living room, and a bathroom. There was sheets and a pillow and the sofa. Did he give her his bed ? Nothing really decorated the apartment either, the only thing that stood out was a framed picture. It was the photo that everyone had all taken after the defeat of Ragyo, they where all butt naked. It was probably the strangest picture in the world to anyone that wasn't there. Hell Ryuko had been there and it was still pretty strange.

Ryuko wondered how long Aikuro's errands would keep him and decided she had better leave. Locking the door and hoping he had brought his keys Ryuko briskly walked outside. The cold wind blew in her face. Winter was coming. Thankfully she was still had her jacket. When she used to wake up at Aikuro's she was usually naked. No one on the street payed her any mind as she flipped up her collar and started walking down the street. She didn't want to go home, she never wanted to face Satsuki or Mako again.

Mako. Ryuko's best friend. Their relationship was weird right now. Before Ryuko had went off into the final battle they had kissed, it didn't last long but it happened. Ever since the battle though neither of them had brought it up. Ryuko had written it off as some spur of the moment thing. Mako tended to do some really crazy things without thinking about it first. However Mako could also be really passionate and sincere when she wanted to be. Ryuko couldn't count how many times Mako had saved her by talking some sense into her, and the light in her eyes she had when she went on her speeches was the same light that was in them when they kissed. Still Ryuko has written it off not only because of the randomness but she and everyone else had assumed there was something going on between her and Gamagori, but when Gamagori had asked her out she had refused without saying why. Every time Ryuko tried to think about it, it made her head and her heart hurt.

Even after stopping clothes from eating the world Ryuko's life was still super messed up. Thinking about everything didn't help Ryuko's worries of going home but she decided now was better than later. She wondered what she would say when she got home, if Mako would be there, or if she would have to face Satsuki alone. _God anything but that._

* * *

**Mako**

"Satsuki-sama, Ryuko still hasn't returned. Do you think we should go look for her?" Mako asked. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, and had spent most of the night staring out the Kiryuin manors front window. Though the home could hardly be described as a manor anymore. After the defeat of the life fibers Satsuki had made some... "renovations" to the place. It was still plenty large though.

Ever since Ryuko had stormed off the day before Mako had been worried sick, and the more time that passed the more worried she got. What if something had happened to Ryuko while she was out there all alone. She didn't even have Senketsu to keep her warm ! What if she never came back ? What if Mako never got to tell Ryuko-chan how she really felt?

"Don't worry Mako, Ryuko knows how to look after herself, besides she's still _special_. It's when she decides to come back that I'm worried about." Satsuki responded with her usual class. After she had broken down yesterday Mako had taken her home. She didn't say anything for hours and then went to bed. When she woke up she sat in a chair next to the door and waited. Occasionally Mako would express worry and Satsuki would say everything was going to be fine, that or she would look sad for a moment. Mako wished she knew what to do in this situation. She had only ever had a brother, and the worst she had to deal with was apologizing to the strangers he tried to mug. She had no experience with sisters fighting. At first she had thought of Ryuko as a kind of adopted sister, but at some point in their long adventure together it had grown into something more. Still she hated having to hurt Gamagori's feelings but what he wanted was her feelings towards Ryuko. Mako would say they where the feelings you have for someone who you would show your "full glory" to.

Time ticked by agonizingly slowly with awkward silence or awkward conversations between Mako and Satsuki. Eventually Mako got fed up. "That's it, Ryuko-chan could be in danger, I'm going to look for her." She cried quickly grabbing the door and yanking it open. Mako was ready to look for as long and far as she had to.

She didn't have to look far.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Tendency

Update: After a serious shot to my confidence and some writers block work on a new chapter is underway. Please get excite.

Note: I don't like this chapter. I rewrote it a couple times and it never came out the way I wanted. I use the word sisters to much ugh. At the very least I have a editor now so it's more readable. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you like it or don't, it all helps.

* * *

It was almost as if the world wanted this moment to be as dramatic as possible. Thunder crackled and rain poured from the clouds above. Two sisters stood at a distance, brandishing weapons that hadn't been used since the world had been in great peril. Both looked at each other the way one would look at their worst enemy. The look of pure hatred on each others faces. The courtyard had been cleared of any thing that might get in the way in the hellish storm. All that was there now was some wet dirt, the two sisters, and a worried bystander.

"I'm surprised the scissors are still intact sis. I guess you couldn't get rid of everything tying you back to those events." Ryuko stated with her cocky grin. Her body was flowing with excitement, it had been so long since she had been in a good fight, and she couldn't think of a better opponent to take all her frustration out on.

Satsuki remained silent, keeping her steel faced glare on Ryuko. "Ryuko-chan please don't do this, one of you might get hurt." Mako pleaded, she didn't want to see the two sisters, or the person she cared for be in a fight in which one of them might get hurt.

"Sorry Mako but sometimes it's easier to let ones fists do the talking, even towards people you care about. Satsuki and I, we can talk as much as we want but to be honest we BOTH need some sense knocked into us and we can only do it to each other." Ryuko replied, trying to ease her friends nerves.

"If you want your fists to do the talking why are you using swords!." Mako knew Ryuko didn't intend to hurt Satsuki, but; in the heat of battle people could do strange things.

"Mako if anything happens we have you here. You may not act like it but your just as strong as me or Satsuki. Remember that time you protected the Naked Sun all by yourself, or that time you kept the covers off of us while sis and I handled with Ragyo. That's how I can do this Mako. I know that it doesn't matter what. If I try to take things to far your always there. You always make sure I don't lose my way, you're truly special to me Mako. Don't worry I'll make sure everything works out."

Mako tried to respond but all she could do was blush. Ryuko had called her special. "Okay Ryuko if you have to do this then I'll be right here, watching over you."

"Thank you Mako."

There was nothing left to be said; the sisters walked towards each other. There was no need for words, this was something that needed to be done. Time seemed to slow as the two sisters stared each other down. The rain drenching them as time seemed to slow. The entire courtyard felt like it was the most peaceful place in the world for just a split second.

**Clang**

The two scissors came together with lightning speed, and the courtyard fell into a chaos. The two sisters danced the eloquent dance of life fibres silently. The only noise was occasional grunts and the clang of sword scissors. It was almost beautiful in a way. An outsider may have even seen the battle as a graceful dance. The moves of one were matched with the others with an equal amount of elegance. Ryuko slashed at Satsuki, and Satsuki countered with a spin. The spin ended with a leg sweep, which Ryuko dodged by jumping into the air, then she kicked off the nearby wall into a dive kick. Satsuki threw herself out of the way, then cut at Ryuko with a thrust. Ryuko was of course too fast and bent backwards to dodge the move, which turned into a handstand, then a leg spin. This forced Satsuki to jump back. Ryuko left her no time to make the next move; instead she back flipped into a full sprint. The two sisters met and there was another clash of scissors. It went on and on like this for hours. Neither of them falling for the others move.

Eventually though someone had to win. Satsuki rushed Ryuko after knocking her back with an upward slash. As Satsuki rushed towards her Ryuko dropped her blade. That was all it took. The split second of hesitation that Satsuki had was her down fall. When she reached Ryuko and didn't swing for just a second. She barely felt the punch. It hit her right in the jaw. Satsuki stood firm though. She dropped her sword as well. Then it was a torrent of fists. They where flying so fast it was nearly impossible to tell who was hitting who. It ended when they both went for a punch at the same time and cross punched each other. The sounds of two knuckles hitting flesh at the same time was disheartening. They fell and hit the ground at the same time. Gasping for air, desperate for oxygen to reach their lungs.

"I think... that was better... then our last... fight." Ryuko said through gulps of air.

"I'm sorry Ryuko... the way I addressed Senketsu... and the way I've hidden... from the past is unforgivable." Satsuki apologized.

"Yea... it is... but... I forgive you anyway." Ryuko said, starting to get back to regular breathing. "I haven't been dealing with this stuff the best either. We both need to own up to the fact that all that bat-crap crazy shit actually happened. I need to admit that Senketsu is...gone." Water drops hit the ground but it wasn't raining anymore. Ryuko was to tired to cry but the tears came anyway.

Even though they had been in a fierce battle moments ago the two sisters now cried together. Ryuko pulled Satsuki into a hug, and they held each other.

"Ryuko I have a secret to tell you..."


End file.
